A Mother's Love
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: [ONESHOT] Mom…forgive me for my sins…I miss you, and can’t take it any longer…


_**A Mother's Love**_

_Mom…forgive me for my sins…I miss you, and can't take it any longer…_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

* * *

He was full of guilt after his mother's death. He stood there, at the foot of his mom's grave, staring at it with a thoughtful, yet determined look pasted onto his face. "Mom…" He would always start out with. "I'm sorry….that dad didn't come home in time…to say goodbye…"

Years went by and every time, his conversation with his mother would continue to grow longer. "I think I've found a lead to where dad might be. Wish me luck, mom. I…I love you, mom…and…I miss you…" He would say and turn to walk away. Usually, the boy would stop and start talking again, for he usually forgot to say something.

He told his mother everything, even if she couldn't hear him. His conversations were usually well over and hour long. But…

He couldn't help but think of why his mom had an illness at such a young age. But he passed it off as just an illness derived from depression. Yet, even with all that he had gone through, he still continued to seek the answers, knowing his mother was there with him, in his heart.

This boy, an alchemist by heart and tradition, and a State Alchemist by mere luck by fighting some goons on a high-jacked train he and his younger brother was on, got him far, even with being so young. Fighting other worldly creatures, soulless devils, a flaw to the world itself, he became stronger with all the trials he put himself, and his younger brother, through. Not only in wits, or strength, but his alchemy became more enhanced.

Most likely from that one incident…

With the red liquid in Lab 5. He had taken in a mass amount of it, and if it wasn't for Maria Ross, one of Ed's subordinates in the military, Edward would have been either dead, or a God. Edward was lucky. Thanks to that, he learned what a possible result was.

Yes, this was Edward, the youngest State Alchemist to ever pass the Entrance Exams with flying colors. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist, "an alchemist of the people" as some would say.

But, even with being a State Alchemist, it always seemed that, when he was inching closer and closer to death…that he would flashback to a near time when he, his brother, Alphonse, and his mother were happy and living together.

But as in all deaths, he could only see the horrible mistake he had created.

"_Brother!" A young boy shouted. "Help…Brother!" _

"_AL!" Edward shouted, with much of his strength, tried to grab Al's hand in time, but failed as the Gate took Al in. The angered screams of his own echoed throughout the area, as he felt his own leg being torn to bits. With little time left, he used the blood from his missing left leg, and drew an array on himself, in several spots. One on his chest, and one on his forehead, while two others were placed on his forearms. _

_He screamed out as he finished the array on an old suit of armor, "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" And he performed a ritual known as a 'Soul Transmutation'._

_By doing this, he sacrificed his right arm._

_Later, Edward was fitted with auto-mail by his childhood friend, Winry, and her grandmother, Pinako Rockbell…_

Edward sighed as he walked up to his mother's grave, and sat down next to it. He began to talk… talk to his mother…

"Hey…mom. How are you doing? …I'm doing fine. Winry upgraded my auto-mail today… she's a great mechanic, y'know?

…Mom. I miss you so much, right now…I can almost cry… But…I…I won't. There's no need for tears to shed. Right mom? Right…?

…Mom…I'm sure I've told you this before…but…

…I'm in the military now. Oh, and guess what, I have a present for you. Your flowers…they're dying right? Well…"

Edward paused and clapped his hands, and hovered them above the dying flowers. A brilliant blue, alchemical light flared up and the flowers began to look healthy again, with a bit of dew dripping off the white and pinkish pedals. Edward smiled sweetly and sat back down.

"…I healed them…with alchemy, mom. I hope you like these kinds. I can't really say I know what your favorite flower is, probably because I never had the just to ask…you…

…Mom…I have to go, now. I know that if I don't leave here soon, that I'll probably have a wrench embedded in my skull.

...heheheh…

…I miss you mom, and I love you….

…Mom."

And Edward stood up. He dusted himself off a bit and turned to his mother's grave. "Thank you, for listening…"

And he turned to walk away.

"Goodbye, for now…mom…"

* * *

_**A/N:** I love this one's out come. I was influenced by my other One-shot, "A Conversation with an Old Friend" and decided to make one for Edward. I hope you enjoyed it. OwO_


End file.
